The Meal part 2
by CaladriaHaru
Summary: A classic Ciel and Sebastian fic.  Ciel has been locked out, is hungry, and his butler seems to have mistaken him for...something else.  A cute case of VERY mistaken identity with a little light petting. XD


This story was first published on the BlackButler forums in the Thursday Crack Ficlet "Dreams" thread. It was meant to be a lighthearted compliment for "The Meal"

A classic Ciel and Sebastian oneshot with some, er...petting? It's not original, but SebxCiel fans would likely appreciate it.

"The Meal part 2"

Ciel Phantomhive was not amused. His front door was locked and he was hungry and there was not one servant in his entire household in sight. Or in earshot, apparently. Honestly! It was so hard to find good help!

For the third time he banged on the door with the bottom of his fist. "Hello? What are you all doing? Your MASTER is locked OUTSIDE and I am HUNGRY!"

With an exasperated sigh Ciel stood up straight. He was just about to go skulk in extreme humiliation to the servant's entrance or try to find an open window when he heard a familiar heavy tread approach from the marble foyer. A slight click and a turn and his less than dutiful butler darkened the entryway, his expression one of serene inquiry.

"Sebastian!" Ciel's hands went to his hips, "What in the world is wrong with you? Haven't you heard me calling? It must be after tea time, surely! Why wasn't I fetched?"

Sebastian stared down at the creature on his threshold, blinked, and then his normally austere features blossomed into a most unusual smile of pure delight. "My, my," he began, a breathy note of admiration creeping into his voice, "what have we here?"

Ciel was put off guard by this…extremely strange behavior. He blinked, and then felt his face flush in exasperation. "I'm not in the mood for one of your games right now, Sebastian. Stop blocking up the door already and let me in."

Instead of stepping aside, the tall butler bent at the waist, one graceful hand going to his chin as he inspected the boy. "How sad. You look so lost and hungry, little stray…"

"Little stray?" Ciel's eye grew round and he backed quickly away from that face that was suddenly so close and…and pinking?

Sebastian was…blushing?

"Ahh, but my Young Master has entirely forbidden your kind in the mansion…" the note of absolute_ longing_ sent a creeping feeling of dread down Ciel's spine.

"What the hell are you saying?…"

"But perhaps if you were only to receive a small meal and then be on your way…" For the first time in almost three years, the demonic butler appeared torn.

A meal! I'm so hungry!

"Yes, a meal, Sebastian. You know, you are really beginning to carry this too far—"

And at those words Ciel found himself suddenly and inexplicably swept up into Sebastian's arms and carried, bridal style, over his own threshold.

"Sebastian! Put me down this in—"

"Ahh," the butler crooned, "what a perfectly delightful specimen you are." He leaned down, but instead of putting his master back on his feet, he rested him carefully on the floor.

"How dare you put me on the ground! Sebastian, have gone completely mad?" Ciel raised his hand to slap his butler across the face, hoping to bring him back to his senses when his wrist was captured. The boy's eye went wide and unintelligible words of disbelief clogged his throat as Sebastian brought the hand to his lips and kissed his fingertips.

"Such plump, divine paws…"

_Paws? Oh…no._

"Such sleek, glossy fur," Ciel yelped as suddenly Sebastian's hand reached inside his coat and gave him a rather shocking caress.

"S-stop!"

"Such pert little ears!"

"Ears?" Ciel flailed as his butler ruffled through his hair, gently smoothing the bangs from his face, exposing his horrified, youthful visage with a sensuous sweep.

"Stop!" Ciel was begging now. He squirmed and tried to find purchase, but Sebastian appeared to find his pathetic attempts to escape endearing and he pulled him closer until Ciel was crushed against his chest, fighting to keep down the wave of total hysteria rising in him.

"And this graceful, sweeping tail," Sebastian sighed into Ciel's ear.

"No! Sebastian! I command you to—Ahh!" The Earl of Phantomhive felt his entire face go red as Sebastian, bold as brass, ran his gloved hand serenely over Ciel's bottom.

_I'll kill him! I'm going to kill this…this demon!_

Ciel Trembled with rage and fought back a sob of humiliation and fury as Sebastian pulled Ciel's face from his shoulder to fix the lordling's blue eye with a lustful garnet gaze.

"Perhaps I will keep you, after all."

"No!"

Ciel sat straight up in bed panting and heaving and feeling his forehead break into a cold sweat.

"Is something the matter, Young Master?" Sebastian entered with a tea tray and carefully sat it upon the bedside table.

"Sebastian!" Ciel rounded on him harshly, reaching up to grab his lapel and pull him down, "I order you to collect every suit of yours that was in that armoire with your hidden stash of stray cats and _burn them all_]" He demanded.

Sebastian blinked. "My lord?"

"You _know_ I am allergic and the lingering smell of them must be giving me nightmares! Go! Do it now, right now, before you dress me," the Earl of Phantomhive demanded, suddenly releasing his butler to do his will.

"Yes, my lord," the nonplussed Sebastian placed his hand on his heart, bowed, and silently left the room.

Ciel took a deep breath. He sighed and tried to expel the horrific nightmare from his mind. Sebastian's hands…all over him…manhandling him as if he were a lost kitten.

"Damn demon," he muttered under his breath and then turned to the tea tray for his morning cup.

Ciel froze.

Instead of a teacup Sebastian had left him a saucer of milk.

FIN


End file.
